Due to electrical power limitations, aircraft propeller ice protection is typically performed by deicing, where blade heaters are cycled on and off to shed accreted ice, as opposed to anti-icing where heaters are left on continuously to avoid any ice accretion. Current propeller deicing systems employ discrete heater timing cycles (heater on/heater off schedules) based on ambient air temperature. These discrete timing cycles make it difficult to design a system which operates optimally at all flight conditions. Therefore, a need exists for improved systems and methods of deicing propeller blades that dynamically adjust for varying flight conditions allowing the deicing system to remove ice from the blades more effectively over the full range of aircraft flight conditions.